A typical computer network, such as an Internet Protocol (IP) network, supports communications between various network devices. When two network devices communicate, the devices establish a communication session using a communication protocol, such as the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP). The TCP protocol is described in request for comments (RFC) 793, entitled “Transmission Control Protocol,” to Information Sciences Institute of the University of Southern California, September 1981. In general, TCP connections may generate more overhead, smaller throughput, and longer delay than other types of protocols, such as User Datagram Protocol (UDP). Conventionally, to improve throughput, applications establish multiple TCP connections with a TCP server.